Sauce Bolognaise
by Amako-sama
Summary: En fait, Armin tenait à la vie. Vraiment. Mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Petra et Levi devaient se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Quitte à ce qu'il se prenne une baffe ou deux dans l'opération. C'était une question de vie ou de mort à ce niveau-là.


Okay, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance. C'est pas très long, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, je ne connais RIEN au fandom à part la scène de la mort de Petra et ce crossover est du grand n'importe quoi, merci beaucoup.

Seulement, c'est un cadeau. Et en général, c'est le genre d'excuse qui marche à tous les coups pour expliquer les _grands n'importe quoi._

Donc voilà Emma/Petra-Orin chérie, ceci est pour toi, je n'écrirais plus JAMAIS sur SNK, c'est trop la mort, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Et navrée pour les fautes.

* * *

Armin poussa un soupir exaspéré en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il aimait ses amis, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. D'ailleurs, Annie... bref. On était pas là pour parler de ça. Le plus gros problème résidait dans l'affaire Levi-Petra. Sérieusement, ces deux nouilles trop cuites mériteraient une paire de baffes sans préavis. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si absolument TOUT LE MONDE dans l'équipe s'était aperçu de ce qui se tramait entre eux, hein. Et ce n'était pas non plus faute d'avoir essayé de les rapprocher -voire même de les enfermer dans le Levi pour les obliger à prendre un café et _se parler_, merdouille.

Bref. Donc, toute l'équipe essayait de les coller ensemble parce que ces deux nouilles trop cuites étaient incapables de se rendre compte quand c'était tellement voyant que ça clignotait sur leur visage avec des pancartes fluorescentes. Au moins. Armin était dans le labo depuis quelques maintenant, à discuter avec JARVIS pour essayer de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre -avec un coup de pied au cul si nécessaire- sans trouver de plan qui avait une chance de succès.

Et il était fatigué. Sincèrement, Levi et Petra méritaient d'être heureux, ensemble, mais ils s'obstinaient à se voiler la face et à se persuader qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, justement. Bande de nouilles trop cuites. Et bien sûr, on pouvait rajouter à ça la mêêêêrveilleuse initiative de Levi, cet abruti, qui avait consisté en faire de Hanji sa petite-ami alors qu'il ne l'aimait même pas.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, Armin en avait donc marre, avait des envies de meurtres difficilement réprimées et il allait finir par forcer les deux nouilles trop cuites à s'embrasser sans leur demander leur avis. Non mais oh. Voilà donc quel était l'était d'esprit plein d'entrain et d'optimisme de Armin alors qu'il fulminait dans le labo, accompagné d'un JARVIS qui fulminait au moins autant que lui contre son maître blasé par la vie.

En plus de ça, Armin ne pouvait même pas les coincer entre quatre yeux -six, en fait- parce que Levi était en mission dans un trou paumé de la planète avec une nouvelle armure qui sortait à peine de l'atelier et n'avait donc encore jamais été testée en conditions réelles. Quand à Petra, elle exerçait sa magie et sa science des armes sur Eren et Mikasa dans la salle d'entraînement. D'ailleurs, le duo avait pour mission de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et de lui enfoncer dans le crâne à coups de marteaux si nécessaire que Levi l'aimait au moins autant qu'elle et que Hanji ne tiendrait pas une seconde en temps que petite-ami si Petra lui déclarait sa flamme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Armin se redressa finalement, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds en secouant la tête, avant de prendre la décision ultime : il allait intervenir, mettre les pieds dans le plat et forcer les nouilles trop cuites qu'ils étaient à faire face à leurs sentiments. Il sortit du labo pour se diriger vers le petit gymnase de la Tour où devait se trouver Petra. JARVIS appela l'ascenseur pour lui et le fit descendre à l'étage de la salle d'entraînement. Losque le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit, il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la cabine d'une démarche peu assurée.

Armin avait beau être persuadé d'être dans le vrai quant à sa mission "spéciale-les-mettre-ensemble", Petra lui foutait quand même sérieusement la trouille. Sans parler de Levi. Fallait-il qu'il les aime tous les deux et que leur incapacité chronique à s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques le mette dans un tel état de désespoir. Parce que personne de sensé et avec un minimum d'instinct de survie ne prendrait la peine de risquer sa peau pour ces deux nouilles trop cuites, sérieusement.

Cessant deux secondes de tergiverser, Armin finit par pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Petra, vêtue de son armure de combat, tout d'or et d'émeraude, avec son casque cornu sur la tête et sa grande cape verte virevoltant derrière elle, engoncée dans ce cuir qui moulait son corps fin, se battait contre Mikasa pendant qu'Eren arbitrait en rigolant. Il comptait le nombre de coup reçu par chaque jeune femme avant de le reporter sur un tableau tactile, aidé de JARVIS au cas où un coup lui aurait échappé.

Cette vision pas si surprenante que ça rasséréna Armin qui n'hésita pas plus à s'approcher du ring pour interrompre le combat. À son visage sérieux, Eren et Mikasa comprirent immédiatement de quoi il en retournait et quittèrent la salle en gloussant niaisement et en s'échangeant des regards de connivence. Armin soupira. Levi et Petra n'étaient peut-être pas les seules nouilles trop cuites de l'histoire. La jeune femme rousse descendit du ring avec son habituel air doux, teinté cependant de curiosité.

Elle vint se poster près d'Armin qui s'assit sur l'un des bancs calé contre le mur. Petra prit place à ses côtés et attendit patiemment que le blond daigne lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence et de l'arrêt du combat. Elle en profita d'un sort pour se débarrasser de son armure et la remplacer par son habituelle tenue de lin et son pantalon de cuir brun.

- Petra, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cela fait quelques mois que Eren, Mikasa, Annie et moi avons remarqué... certaines choses.

- Je t'écoutes, Armin, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Et bien, tu sais... entre toi et-

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, grimaçant, incapable de s'expliquer tant il craignait soudain d'avoir ma interprété tous les gestes des deux autres et de faire une énorme gaffe. Mais il revint finalement à la raison. C'était n'importe quoi ce qu'il racontait. Évidemment qu'ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Entre toi et Levi, Petra, dit-il rapidement après une inspiration.

La rousse se figea, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Son souffle s'éteignit dans sa gorge et elle se leva doucement du banc, sans même un regard pour Armin qui commençait déjà à s'en vouloir. Puis elle ferma lentement les yeux, ses mains agitées de tressautements, avant de rouvrir les paupières et de quitter la salle sans un mot pour le blond qui paniquait définitivement.

Lorsque Levi rentra ce soir-là, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui lui tomba dessus à son arrivée. Il se posa sur la plate-forme de la Tour, laissant le mécanisme ingénieux retirer son armure rouge et or pour la faire disparaître dans l'atelier. Puis il pénétra le penthouse, se servant un verre d'alcool peu rempli avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Le brun était certain de ne tomber sur aucune présence dérangeante -que Dieu lui pardonne, mais il avait menti à Hanji pour qu'elle ne vienne pas le voir ce soir- et se préparait donc à une soirée tranquille devant la télé, agrémentée d'alcool et de sentiments refoulés. Soirée parfaite en perspective. Mais c'était sans compté sur les plans foireux d'Armin et du duo infernal.

Parce que dans la chambre, secouée par l'annonce du blond, se trouvait Petra. La jeune femme rousse était venue dans la chambre de Levi en fin d'après-midi, décidée à l'attendre et à avoir une discussion avec lui, mais s'était endormie d'ennui et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis. Lorsque Levi l'aperçu, allongée sur son lit de tout son long, son petit nez froncé et ses sourcils relevés dans une moue adorable, il ne put empêcher un sourire attendri d'étirer ses lèvres.

Alors il s'avança vers son lit et s'assit près de la jeune femme endormie pour caresser ses traits du regard avant de laisser le bout de ses doigts se perdre dans les courts cheveux roux de Petra. Elle grogna doucement au touché mais ne fit pas mine de se réveiller alors le brun continua à caresser avec délicatesse la chevelure de la jeune femme, un tourbillon de pensées confuses embrouillant son esprit. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi l'attendre jusqu'à s'endormir ? Pourquoi, bon sang, était-elle aussi mignonne ?

Les questions se mélangèrent dans son esprit, l'empêchant de se rendre compte qu'il serrait désormais les cheveux roux dans sa poigne ferme et avait ainsi réveillée l'objet de ses pensées qui feintait le sommeil afin de savoir qui touchait ses cheveux avec autant de force. Petra ne sut pas si c'était l'odeur caractéristique de menthe fraîche et de pluie qui caractérisait Levi qui l'avait trahi ou simplement son souffle raque qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle garda la même position quelques minutes avant de finalement froncer le nez et faire mine de se réveiller, surprenant Levi dans ses pensées et lui tirant un rougissement furieux qui s'étira sur ses pommettes et jusqu'à ses joues. Petra eut un rire doux qui apaisa immédiatement le brun et lui tira également un sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux. Alors que la jeune femme se relevait, il la saisit par le poignet pour l'aider à se remettre droite et elle se tint bientôt assise juste à côté de lui, son genou frôlant sa cuisse en un touché troublant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Petra ?

- On doit discuter.

- Dis-moi ?

- Cet après-midi, pendant l'entraînement...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, Armin, et bien- en fait.. il est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'avec Mikasa et Eren, ils pensaient que, enfin, tu sais, entre nous.. voilà quoi.

- Mais encore ?

- Bon sang Levi, faut-il que je te fasse un dessin ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent de nous ! À toi de décider ce que _toi _tu penses de _nous._

- Petra...

- Non, pas de Petra ! Il faut cesser de se voiler la face ! Tu m'aimes tellement que tu sors avec Hanji et refuses de te dévoiler à nos amis, mais dès qu'on discute, je suis ta principale préoccupation, hum ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça, l'amour, Levi.

- Crois-tu que ce soit facile, hein ? Crois-tu que j'ai été préparé toute ma vie à être amoureux ?

- Et moi ? Qui es-tu pour être aussi égoïste !?

- À t'entendre, tu serais la victime de l'histoire ! Mais par tous les dieux Petra, je-

Le brun ne put continuer sa phrase, coupé en plein élan par la rousse qui s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant au lit et lui clouant le bec d'un baiser. Levi en perdit le souffle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'il ne réponde avec douceur au baiser de Petra.

Dans le labo, devant les caméras de JARVIS allumées pour l'occasion, Armin, Eren et Mikasa trinquèrent avec fierté. Les nouilles trop cuites avaient fini par accorder leur sauce bolognaise et étaient en train de s'enrouler joyeusement sur le lit. Eurk, l'image était infâme.

* * *

Comme je vous l'avait dit, c'est n'importe quoi. Mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Et si vous saviez le nombre de fanarts bizarres qu'on peu trouver en tapant "bolognaise" avec un nom de fandom... Bref.

Sinon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit, comme ce n'était pas hyper clair, Levi était Tony, Petra était Loki, Armin était Bruce, Eren était Clint et Mikasa était Natasha. Walla ! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
